xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dokuro Mitsukai
Dokuro Mitsukai is the main deuteragonist and title character of the Japanese light novel and anime Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan. Character Dokuro is a seemingly innocent 12 year old angel from the future. Despite the fact that she is 12-years old, her body is fully developed, the most notable feature of this being her well-endowed bust. Dokuro is easily angered by Sakura, often getting him killed in the process. Though Dokuro constantly kills (and then revives) Sakura when he ends up in compromising positions with her, Dokuro often uses her body to entice Sakura into doings things for her, though she never lets him get too far. To distract Sakura from finding the solution to immortality (she is supposed to kidnap and kill him but, disobeys orders from Enma-Diaou) she once again uses her body pulling up her skirt making Sakura forget about his studies. She is often coveted by most of the boys in the anime, getting Sakura either beat up or yelled at, and she doesn't seem to have any female rivals. Dokuro Mitsukai is an angel assassin sent from the future to kidnap Sakura Kusakabe and to kill him so that he may never in the future discover immortality. Not much else is known about past. Personality Dokuro is a 13-year-old bludgeoning angel of Rurutie (a committee of angels that protect the domain of God) from the future brought back through time to kill Sakura Kusakabe, but decides to save him instead after falling in love with him. As a result, Dokuro vowed to stay by his side to protect him from any of the dangers which may appear. She wields the magical spiked kanabō (club), "Excalibolg", which she uses to brutally club her victims to death to express her displeasure (almost exclusively to Sakura). Dokuro has super-human strength and endurance (because of this she often underestimates her own strength and harms Sakura), and is also capable of bringing anyone back to life with Excalibolg by chanting "Pipiru piru piru pipiru pi". She also can, and does, use her magic to cause humans to transform into animals or to completely erase them from existence, mainly as an excuse to pair up with Sakura. When she is not brutally killing Sakura she teases him mercilessly, mostly using sexual innuendo to activate his more carnal side. Eventually, she founds a school club dedicated to watching wood glue dry, after gaining a teacher's approval using some sort of torture involving "the nerves of your teeth". She promptly coerces Sakura into becoming its second member (by sticking him onto a board and leaving him there until he joins) and has stated her desire to achieve the national championship in this particular 'sport'. As of the second season, Dokuro has become more "comfortable" with Sakura seeing her nude. Weapon of Choice She carries around a large spiked bat, Excalibolg, that she puts to use quite frequently due to her short temper and little-to-no common sense. It has shown up in every episode alongside Dokuro. It has also been used as an illicit object in some situations that may be questionably moral. Appearances Dokuro has appeared in every episode, and she has also killed and resurrected Sakura at least three times in each. Trivia * Her name means 'skull', which is most recognized as a symbol of death of mortality. This contrasts with her younger sister's name 'Zakuro', meaning 'pomegranate', symbolic of eternal life and resurrection. * In Dokuro-chan's introduction to her class, she states her favorite foods: oyaki, red sausage and mayonnaise. Her favorite kind of guy, being one that would prefer to go out on New Years instead of watching TV and her measurements, 34-21-32. Category:Toonami Universe Category:Assassins Category:Female